The goal of this project is to characterize the neural substrate underlying differences between perception of the central and peripheral parts of the visual field. Important visual functions, such as reading, require central vision and clinical conditions, such as macular degeneration selectively affect this part of the visual field, conferring significant disability. We will focus our investigation on the perception of boundaries between different textures. These boundaries are used in order to parse images into distinct regions and objects and perception of these boundaries differs between central and peripheral vision. These differences are likely to result from the manner in which information is processed in different parts of the visual field and the way in which information is transmitted through the visual system, via the anatomical connections between different regions of the visual system. To study these differences, we will measure properties of the visual system in healthy human participants, using a combination of methods. We will use behavioral measurements to characterize the perception of texture boundaries in different parts of the visual system. We will use functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) to measure activity in different regions of the visual system and detect activity related to the presence of texture boundaries. We will use diffusion-weighted MRI to characterize the anatomical connections between different parts of the visual system. Finally, we will combine the information from the anatomical measurements and the functional measurements and analyze the way in which information about different parts of the visual field is segregated and shared between parts of the visual system. Understanding the neural representation of different parts of the visual field in texture perception will benefit the development of novel treatments for patients with visual impairments affecting parts of the visual field, such as macular degeneration and disorders in which visual acuity in central vision is affected, such as amblyopia.